The Stars are Speaking
by abcdefgrace
Summary: Marceline is lost without her best friend Bonnibel Bubblegum. After asking her to be more than friends, not only are they not dating, they are no longer friends. Will they reclaim their friendship, or stay angry forever? Can Marceline win Bonni's heart? -Note: Sorry about the sucky summary. It's my first one.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is, well, abcdefgrace, so yeah. I am new here, and I'm still kind of testing the ropes. This is my first fanfiction, and I wrote it for my friend ALLITHEHUMAN, so go check out her stuff, too. Umm… yeah. This is a Bubbline, and it is more angsty so far than anything else. I really do hope you enjoy it. I want to know how to improve, so please Rate and Review, or whatever you do. Read and Review? I don't really know. So, with that, welcome to my first fiction! ~abcdefgrace**

The night sky's watchful sentinels study me with a great intensity I haven't known a star to possess. Stars are usually gentle creatures, but tonight they are tracking my every move. These beauties are watching me, but they cannot tell me what to do or what I will become. My Father kept track of me for the first couple hundred years of my life, but he was never in charge. I've always been independent; a free soul. I, Marceline the Vampire Queen, have never been one to be controlled. I am in charge, and it is me that calls the shots. That changes when I am with her.

To her, I am a stain in her memory, a blotch on her parchment, the snag in her gown. But to me, she is still right there in my memory, a work of art rather than spilled paint. She is Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom, the badass that fought Ricardio like the MMA dudes Finn watches, the beautiful lady that despite her personal fragility stays strong for her people. She is sovereign of my heart as well. Who wouldn't succumb to her brainy lingo and experiments, her waterfall of fuschia hair, her soft, ruddy skin? Tell me honestly, for I know not a soul that would be able to deny their love for her. She is my Bonni. No, actually I believe I am hers. I've loved her for, well, forever. In all my 1,000 years, I've never met a better woman.

I pluck out a mournful melody on my beloved axebass. It sings in a dipping, dissonant tone that makes feelings well up inside me. My bass is my vent, and I am uncontrollable with it. It makes me want Bonni.

Now a little star calls out to me, and for the first time, I truly listen, and take it to heart. It reminds of the times I have had with Bubblegum, the way we've frolicked under these very celestial guardians. It whispers of the secrets we'd shared, the fun we'd had, the promise I broke. The memory of that evening floods over me in a typhoon of unbearable depression.

_The stars are twinkling, much like the one I am speaking to. Bonni and I are seated on a quilt on a verdant glen. I can hear myself saying something, and it is received by erudite ears. I know what the response will be. It's emblazoned in my mind like Finn in the history books._

_"Oh Marcy...I'm sorry, but...I just can't like you... in __that way__."_

In the present I can feel tears struggling to spill onto my ashen cheeks, but I won't allow it. Tonight, I am in control. Tonight, I am Queen.

I know that I must see her. The night is still young, so I bring an umbrella, just in case. I never know when I may be leaving the castle. In my ear echoes a choked;

'_Please, don't ruin our friendship, Marcy_.'

'Too bad,' I think. I have broken my promise of being best friends forever.

I alight from my cave home with much determination and rocket towards the Candy Kingdom. My umbrella is not needed, so I tuck it into my pocket. My long, thick hair matches the hue of the darkened sky, and it whistles behind me, forming an aerodynamic torpedo. I hold my arms in front of me, like Superman. My clenched fists are a light blue-grey. I've never really liked my skin color, but what can I do? A distant father and an unknown mother (A/N: I don't actually know. Does Marcy have a mother?) don't make for the ideal self-confidence coaches.

Soon I am nearing her castle. I recognize it from a distance. The pale bricks seem to shimmer in the moonlight, and pillars of candy canes erupt from the ground to uphold a new addition: The Royal Botanical Experimentation Plateau. It holds her Princess Plant, and many other beautiful variations of plants and more specifically, flowers. It also includes The Conical Candy Zoo, a myriad of sucralose-based life forms held in a towering cone. Sometimes I question Bubblegum's architectural taste.

I land softly on her balcony and look at my watch. It reads 1:07 a.m. in blaring red. Peebles has a matching one in pink. I struggle to withhold a tear at the thought. Her doors are made of glass, with cascading rose-colored curtains to uphold her privacy. I slowly, carefully test it to check for a lock or an alarm. I slide it open with ease and without disruption. I enter the room and shut the door.

Inside it is dark, but the whole thing radiate pure pinkness. My eyes pick out some darker purples and magentas, but nothing too out of place. Except… On the bed lies a sleeping angel. Her chest rises in falls in time with Prelude No. 1 in C Major. In the deluge of warm colors there is a single black thing, and the princess is wearing it. It is a shirt from our first visit to a band, that I gave to her long ago. I thought she'd thrown it away or given it to the orphanage, but here she was sleeping in it. I let out a loud sigh, then clamp my hands over my mouth, but it's too late. I see two lovely magenta eyes open and sleepily detect my presence.

"Marcy?" comes the feeble reply.

"Yeah, it's me." I say, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I missed you," she says in a whisper, "Come, let's have a sleepover tonight."

"Okay."

Maybe she is just sleep-talking, or convinced she's dreaming, but for now, I'm okay with that.

"Marcy?" she asks again.

I respond, "Hmm?" once I am in the bed( I am on the opposite side, but still… _Bonni's bed!_)

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bonni. I love you too."

**To be continued…**

**So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Does it need anything? Sorry that it's kinda short. Also, I'm sorry if it takes awhile for me to put up the next part, but I'm super busy right now, so it could be up any time… Sorry! Please review and give me some constructive criticism! Bye for now!**

**P.S. I am so globbin' excited to be on here! Wish me luck! And again, please go check out ALLITHEHUMAN: My inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2:Revelations

**Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it really motivates me to continue the story, so keep 'em comin! I'd especially like to thank loohdn, iLynxen, and Bubbline Fan, the first three lovely ladies or gents to review! Also, there are some musical terms (crescendo and diminuendo) so if you don't know them you may want to look them up. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And please review, I'd really appreciate it.~Grace**

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Through the winding, dark stairway to sleep a high-pitched scream blares its way into my sub consciousness. It resonates through my mind like a tornado siren, ringing in a constant crescendo to diminuendo pattern. Taking an obscure path, it corkscrews down to my dream and removes the stopper that is keeping me asleep.

"Wha…wha? Whasssamatter now?" I mumble, both my speech and my eyes laden heavily with sleep. When I find nothing amiss in my dreamscape, I quickly drift back to a peaceful place. The light behind my eyes is ruddy and pink, much like the soft, cuddly toy I was holding….

'_Oh, Hambo, I missed you so much…Stupid Ash.'_ I think to myself. I squeeze the stuffed animal close to my chest, inhaling its familiar scent. It smells of stupor and safety, and maybe even love. I can't help but be enamored with my childhood friend. Hambo was always there, listening. Helping. _Loving_.

Now, another shriek comes, "GUUUAAAAARRRDS!"

This time I snap into raw defense mode. I sit up straight in bed, my eyes flashing with the wilderness from which I come, my mouth contorted into a predatory snarl. Two ivory fangs pop out near the sides, which I imagine creates a fearsome effect. Soon I realize that I was not holding Hambo at all, but a petrified Princess Bubblegum.

I release her and begin to sputter out apologies and reassurances. Her eyes skitter about her room with fear, and she is breathing heavily. Her tresses are unruly from a night of agitated sleeping. She slowly begins to inch away from me. In this moment I see past her anatomy into her instincts. It's that little voice in her head, telling her,

_"FIGHT OR FLIGHT! FIGHT OR FLIGHT!"_

I try to coax her into a more restful state with calming words and soothing croons. Slowly, her muscles begin to relax and her breathing begins to slow, and I speak.

"Sooo, you don't remember last night?" I ask sheepishly, raising an arm behind my head to play with the raven colored locks at the nape of my neck.

"Is there anything to remember?" she probes. Her delicate features harden. Her eyes burn like the little star that drew me back to her. Her mouth forms a straight line, excepting the perfect dip in her upper lip. Two perfectly plucked pink brows are furrowed. She wants information, and she wants it now.

I begin the story back at the cave. I walk through the memory as if it is tangible. I force myself to relive the painful parts, and my stomach flutters when she tells me she loves me. When I finish, Peebles says,

"I remember now." It's very quiet, very articulated, and very decisive. In my mind's eye I can practically see the wheels and cogs in her head turning. Again her brow is furrowed, lips forming a line, but her eyes are distant. As she decides on what the next course of action she will take, I softly hum _I'm Just Your Problem. _It feels like hours dragging on, but eventually, she glances up at me and says,

"I meant what I told you."

My heart skips a beat, but then it takes off at a million miles a minute. It feels like I have helium inside me, pushing me up to the heavens. For a second, the air is pregnant with questions, and then they all spill out.

But do my questions take the form of words or writing or chatter? No, I package them all tightly into one kiss. Not a big kiss, more like a brush of tender skin against skin. I place it squarely on the center of her bubblegum lips, and I receive a sigh in return. I look her in the eyes and whisper,

"I love you so much."

As soon as I utter these words, she is upon me like a child upon sweets. Our mouths interlock in a passionate conjugation, and I am whole. She has completed me in a way I didn't know to be possible. I am breathing deeply; from lust or the exertion I don't know. I entwine my fingers in her hair, trying to get as close as possible to my love. But, alas, she pushes me away, glancing down at her fairy-floss colored bedspread.

"Marceline Abadeer, I love you. I just…" She looks into my boundlessly hopeful eyes and sees what I will become without her. I will be a maniac, a monster, an uncontainable freak. Once more I will assimilate to that feral side of me, the wildcat that takes control of my senses and mobility.

"I can't be with you. The Candy people… They could dethrone me, or torture me, or WORSE! I just…I just couldn't admit to being…to liking, well, to liking girls. I couldn't come out of the closet. Soon I will marry a sensible man from another kingdom. Together, we will be the beloved rulers of the Candy Kingdom, two diplomats on a journey to bring the land of Ooo together. I love you, Marcy, but I couldn't do that to my people."

The words jumble around in my head, so that I can't quite make sense of them. This woman has confessed her love for me, but refuses to admit it… for a few lumps of sugar? She must be mad. Insane. Completely bonkers. Whichever way you put it, I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. Decline spending your life with your true love, just for a couple lousy subjects?

In a sly voice, I responded, "They don't have to know."

**Okay guys, how was this chapter? I don't think it was as good as the first, but I'm still warming up to this whole continuous story. I don't know how long it will be yet, maybe a couple more chapters. I think this is super fun, so as always, review, review, review!**

**Marceline: OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF.**

**Princess Bubblegum: Marceline, that's too distasteful! ;)**

**I'll get up new chapter as soon as possible. Adios! **

**~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3:Forevermore

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. Also, I'm super-duper, 100% sorry that I took so freakin' long to update the story. It's really hard to juggle school and extracurricular activities and this. But anyhow, thanks again for reading, and please review! Thanks!**

**~ Grace**

Chapter 3: Forevermore

_Bonnibel's point of view, the day of the "sleepover". _

Rolling over in bed, I let out a monstrosity of a yawn. I glanced at my bright pink wristwatch, the one that nearly matched Marceline's. Years ago she and I had been traipsing about Ooo and had come across an old watchmaker. He lived in a small tent that was rugged and drooping with age. The floor was matted with an old quilt and a similarly worn sleeping bag. Scattered around the tent were gears, links, and other mechanisms. The man's appearance matched that of his home, his face wind burned, his eyes marred by wrinkles. Marcy and I spent the entire afternoon looking at the watchmaker's goods, and we left with two watches, matching in style but different in color. I've never taken mine off.

I groan. My mind is heavy with chores and responsibilities, but I just want to stay in bed. After a drawn out internal argument, I grant myself five more minutes of rest. When I've savored my final moments of darkness, I open my eyes and glance around. My curtains yield the light from the morning sun. They remind me too much of my outings with Marceline, and I shut them with a hopeless sigh. I trod heavily to my bathroom to ready myself for a day of artificial happiness.

In the mirror, I see a tired and depressed girl. Not a monarch, a helpless child. Like the watchmaker, my face is worn and stretched too close to my cheekbones. I am a shell of the joyous princess I once knew myself to be. To the Candy People, I am a fearless, strong, independent ruler. In reality, the time just ticks away, waiting for my candy-coating of ritual clockwork to break down. Every day, I feel the hollowness of an empty heart weighing me down, and only my mechanical routine can pull me through another cycle. Without her, I will be like this forevermore.

With her, I will be ruined. I love the candy people, but they are not accepting of change. Throughout their lifetimes, they've been told I am to marry the Baron of the Bakery Kingdom. He is quite agreeable, and not bad to look at. If our kingdoms were united, we'd be the most powerful nation in Ooo, and together we could aid smaller kingdoms as well. Sure, they've heard the rumors of me marrying another man, but I'm positive they've never considered me being… well, liking girls. There was one princess before me, even before the Mushroom Wars, that dared to reveal her true self. Her subjects beheaded her, and paraded her emaciated torso around the town nailed to a burning cross. I, for one, do not want to die for my own petty desires, but I do want to be free.

Before I know it, I have powdered my face, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I head to my closet to pick out an outfit. Selecting a flowing gown and some simple shoes, I think about my future. Should I talk to Marceline? Maybe we could be friends, if not partners. I disrobe and throw my pajamas on the floor. I look at the worn, black t-shirt at my feet. It is a memento from my first visit to a heavy metal concert with Marceline. The fabric is so familiar, so soft. I shed a tear, remembering my days with her. I wish I could run to her, confess my undying love for her, and ride off into the sunset on Morrow- or even better- in her arms.

But that is too much to wish for. I exhale with a great huff and begin to clothe myself. When I am adorned with my crown, I open the door to my new hell- work. Here there is a diplomatic mission; there I find a food shortage. Everywhere there is stress and responsibility. It is not that I don't love my subjects, I truly appreciate them and adore them. But while I want them to be happy, I also want a day to be carefree and childlike. I want Marceline.

The day drags on, and by the time the sun is setting, I am ready to tear my hair out at the roots. I storm into my room and shut and lock the door. Slowly I slump down to the floor and begin to sob. I eventually move into a fetal position, holding myself for comfort. The pain overwhelms me, and I have the urge to shout. But I can't. I am royalty, forever caged by endless duty. A knock on the door startles me, and I try to compose myself. Standing and brushing the tears from my eyes, I try to look as normal as possible. Swinging the door open with as much enthusiasm as I can muster, I say,

"Yes?"

There, with a box of tissues, is Peppermint Butler. He walks into my room with even , confident footfalls and sets the box on my bedside table.

"There, there, my lady, all is not lost. Love always finds a way," he says with a wink. I have a feeling that he knows more about me than I couls he possibly know of my lust for Marceline? Regardless, my butler his always so gratuitous. All of a sudden, I am overcome with gratitude and joy. My little Mint is always there, guiding me, comforting me. It is easy to find another tear to shed, and I bend down to give him a pat on his rounded shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. I truly appreciate everything you do for me. Would you like to join me for tea tomorrow?" Tea is the only appeasing thing I can think of to thank my faithful butler. But, knowing Peppermint, he will decline out of bashfulness.

As I thought, he says "Much thanks, my lady, but that will not be necessary. You have quite the schedule tomorrow."

I have no idea what he is talking about, but I thank him again and shut the door. Tomorrow was supposed to be the start of a short vacation on the coast, and I am already packed and ready to leave. I hope that Peppermint is wrong, for if I have much more work to do I must fear for my sanity. Dismissing the thought, I shed my garments and don the black shirt. As usual, it is cleaned and pressed for another night of replenishing sleep. I tuck myself under my covers and revel in the cocoon of warmth. The last thing I remember is wishing Marcy was there to sleep with me.

My mind is foggy with sleep, but I can see a face in the darkness of my bedchamber.

"Marcy?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's me," she says in a comforting whisper.

"I missed you," I say in an undertone, "Come sleep with me."

"Okay."

"Marcy?" I ask again.

She responds, "Hmm?" once she is in the bed.

"I love you," I say with all the truth in the world.

"I love you too, Bonni. I love you too."

**Okay, that's it! I'm sorry it's not as good as the last couple chapters, but I really wanted to get this out soon. I might do an edit. I'll try to do another this weekend. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and, to those who didn't, review, s'il vous plais! Again, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long to review. Please don't hate me! Bye!**

**~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4:Closing Space

**Hey guys, we meet again! So, I wasn't really happy with the last chapter, but I thought it would be cool to add in Bonni's perspective. Now you can kinda see that she's not the strong enchantress Marcy thought she was! So, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, and we're back to more of a normal plot. So, please review (and to those who think that I'm just begging and that it's annoying, believe me, I get it. But it really does mean a lot to me.) So, let's begin!**

**~Grace**

Chapter 4: Closing Space

_Marcy's PoV, takes place after Chapter 2._

The atmosphere is electrified. I can feel the wisps of lust weaving together, clouding my mind with a full-on blanket. I can feel flames of intensity licking my insides. I want her to be mine. Staring at her, I can sense her delicate aura. Somehow, I realize how damaged she is, how much this has hurt her. I know that I am not the only one who has been suffering. Her eyes are shattered somehow, but behind that fog of pain, I can see hope rising. I want to appease her restlessness, and I do it in the only way I know how.

Reaching out to take her hand in my own, I savor the sweet shivers of desire that ripple through me. Her hand is cool and soft, and I bring it to my heart. Looking into her eyes, I say, "This beats for you, Bonni."

This time, instead of a wave of confused passion, we slowly lean in to one another. Inch by inch, we close the space between our lips. Finally, our destination is reached. I can feel her energy blending with my own. I can smell her warm, sugary scent. The very aroma fills me with love and hunger, and I lean in for another blindingly amazing kiss. Soon, it graduates to a more passionate scene, and I set the stage for another step.

In my most suggestive growl, I whisper, "I want you."

***Afterwards***(hint hint wink wink)

The afternoon light seems happy and fulfilling. I am whole again, with Bonni at my side. The bed is hot, and the sheets cling to my form. In my arms lays a beautiful princess. Now, when I look into her eyes, they are whole and joyous. Looking at Bonnibelle, I know that things will turn out all right. I slowly untwine myself from my coverings and glide over to my bass. I strum it a couple times, familiarizing myself with its caressing notes. The sounds send my heart soaring, and I begin to croon.

Bonni, my dear,

It's been many a year

Since we've seen each other in this way.

Bonni my dear,

It's time for us to hear

An ode to your sunlit rays,

Bonni, oh Bonni,

You fill me up with light,

And you shiiiiine ;) so bright.

Darling, honey, sweet,

I think it's time to meet

The song of our generation,

Ohh it's dawning to me,

That what we wanna be,

Isn't such a terrible taboo,

'Cause all I really care about is you.

(A/N: Yeah, this is by me. It makes more sense in my head I'm sure, because I know the tune. But, if any of you guys have Youtube accounts and like to sing, I wanna see you, so PM me if you do!)

After plucking out a couple more cords, I look up to see a smiling Bonni. Her arms are sprawled behind her head, and her bubblegum locks are spread in a wild halo beneath her, and I like it. I love to see her careless and vulnerable. It reminds me that she can be herself with me, and that blesses me with a certain warmth that I can't explain. I plant my feet on the floor and walk over to where she lays. I duck in to kiss her sugary lips again. When our eyes open again, she applauds and says, "Let's tell them."

Two days later:

I float in front of my hero wearing a foolish grin. She spins around again, displaying her gown. The white fabric balloons out into a flurry of petticoat and flowing ribbons.

"Beautiful," I say as she leans in for a kiss on the cheek.

"You're looking pretty smooth yourself," she whispers back.

I do a spin of my own for her. I wear a similar dress. It is made from a blood-red silk taffeta. The bodice is simple, yet exquisite, displaying my grey-blue skin with startling beauty. The waist is cinched and tied with a white bow. After that, the skirt swells out and waterfalls to my feet. My hair is braided with a scarlet ribbon down my left shoulder. My eyes are decorated with exquisite kohl artistry, and my pouty lips are painted crimson. I must agree with Bonni, I do look stunning, although I would never have chosen this outfit on my own.

My angel stands across the room, looking ravishing in her individual attire. Her gown is designed like mine. However, instead of red, it is a brilliant snowy white. Where my bow is crème, hers matches my dress, and it creates a beautiful contrast of ruby on pearl. Her hair is done up in a chignon, her eyes radiantly decorated with similar kohl designs. Her lips are the same as mine, and she is perfect. She truly looks like a princess.

As a princess, she has duties. And tonight, she will reveal to her people our relationship. I offer her a comforting smile as we wait in her chambers. Soon Peppermint Butler will come, and then out futures are decided.

I glance around the room, wondering if my life will ever be the same. Bonni made it very clear to my how the Candy People might react. I could spend it loving my lady, or rotting in a prison cell. Soon my palms are clammy, I can tell Bonnibelle is feeling the same way. I catch her looking at me, and I say, "Everything will be fine," although I'm not too sure myself.

A knock on the door alerts us to Peppermint Butler's presence.

"Go get 'em, ladies," he says in an all-knowing way.

We walk down the corridors silently, holding hands. I can feel my lover's pulse on mine, and it quickens as I give her hand a squeeze. When we reach our destination, she looks at me and asks,

"Ready?"

"Ready."

She pushes the doors open to a plethora of bustling Candy Folk. In her loudest royal voice, she says,

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Bubblegum Biannual Ball. I know we have had to make the date a bit earlier, but there are urgent matters we need to attend to."

She takes a deep breath and brushes her skirt with her fingers.

"People of my Kingdom, I finally have a ruling mate. Meet…My Queen."

**So there it was! I really hoped you enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing it. Bye all!**

**Grace**

**PS I'm sorry I keep fiddling with this chapter. At the Afterwards... Well, you get the point.**


	5. Chapter 5:Taboo

**Hello, everyone! Back again, of course. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to post, but I got sick and then had a kajillion tests and quizzes and then it was my birthday! So, that's that. I really appreciate everything. This story has over 1,200 views! That's crazy, thank you ****so**** much. But I really, REALLY want reviews. Please? Gracias, merci, thank you, whatever you wanna say! So, this chapter is gonna be a little sexier. I was kinda planning it out (which I hardly ever do, I write, then spellcheck, then post.) when I realized that there's more intense kissing and references. If you don't like that, then that sucks. With that, welcome to chapter 5!**

Chapter Five: Taboo

As the words fall decisively from Bonni's lips, there is a sharp intake of breath from every occupant of the room. I cringe, feeling the eyes of hundreds resting on Bubblegum and I. I'm nearly jumping out of my dress from the suspense. Will there be slanderous remarks? Will there be rioting? At a sound coming from the back of the room, I nearly scream, but as I listen, it turns out to be a slow clap. I look around for the source, and I find the ever faithful Finn clapping for my forbidden love. Gradually, others join him. First Jake, then Lady, then the whole room is erupting with applause.

My heart leaps, and I get butterflies in my stomach. Catching Bonni's hand, I hold it over our heads, displaying our interlocked lives. She will be mine, and perhaps the candy people will get used to it. We could have a wedding, have children, and rule the kingdom. Maybe the candy people will get used to it. Maybe being different won't be such an awful taboo. As the clapping subsides, I yell in my most regal voice "Let the ball begin!"

Lowering our hands, I lead Bonni out to the dance floor. I wrap an arm around her waist, and she puts a small hand on my shoulder. Our right fingers stay clasped together. She nuzzles her head into my neck, and I can feel her sweet breath on my nape. We sway back and forth as the crowd joins us. I see Finn dancing with Flame Princess (protected by a heat spell, of course), and Jake holding Lady Rainicorn's slight frame. So much love emanates throughout this room tonight. I bask in the warmth of acceptance.

The evening flies past in a flurry of dancing, singing and eating. I catch Finn staring at me a couple of times, and I decide to talk to him.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah, Marcy?"

"Do you think it's okay? You know… to be _gay_?" The word stings at my tongue a bit. I always knew I liked Bonni, but I never thought of myself as being gay.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Just as long as you really love your girlfriend."

"I do, Finn. I really do," I whisper truthfully. Tears well up behind my eyes and betray my instinct. I force them down, quieting the battle with my anatomy.

"Well, then you're fine," he replies, and I know he's right. Love is all that matters.

"Thanks Finn," I say, "I needed that."

"Anytime."

When the last of the guests have left, Bonni and I retire to her chambers. I take her out on the balcony, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She braces her back on my chest and sighs. This moment is so intimate, even more so than the time we spent in her bed. Our emotions are intertwined, and we're silently shouting our innermost feelings. I'm dying to hear her soft, chiming voice. Spinning her around, I ask, "Do you love me?"

She responds, "More than anything."

I lift her up bridal style and she steadies herself with her elbow. I carefully ascend deep into the pool of glossy evening light. When we're at a decent height, I glide through the intemperate air with ease. Bonni lies in my arms like a sleepy child. Her long hair is falling from its carefully placed chignon, and the wind winds its fingers through it, playing with it and curling the loose strands. The last remnants of the sunset paint the sky royal purples and indigos. I take the chance to crane my neck to kiss my lover on the lips. A certain sense of finality resides in that kiss. A promise is packaged there, telling her that I will always be hers.

"Marcy?" she asks, eyelids drooping.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

My heart stops. I see in the moon's light a sparkling ring laying in the folds of Bonni's angelic gown. It is simple, a golden band with vines curling up to hold a pearl, but it is gorgeous. My girlfriend holds up her hand to show a matching one. There's a stone in my throat, and for the umpteenth time tonight, I nearly burst into tears… minus the nearly.

Garbled by my joyous weeping, I say, "Of course, Bonnibelle! I love you so much. Yes! Yes!"

My heart is soaring, my stomach jumping. The stars send us twinkling congratulations, and the song of the trees wishes us luck. The very air sparkles with anticipation. I fly like a rocket back to the castle, careful to shield the delicate ring from the grasp of the wind. When I arrive at the Candy Kingdom's center, I plant my feet on the balcony and walk inside Bonni's room.

I lay my sleeping charge on the bed, and take the ring from her dress. I slip it onto my finger. It fits just right. I shed my fancy clothes and makeup and ready myself for a long sleep. I tug off Bonni's dress, too. I take a second to admire her gorgeous body, and I make a trail of kisses down to her belly button. Then I tuck us both under the covers and shut off the lights. My last thought is of my upcoming marriage.

Next Morning:

The sun filters through the curtains, casting a rosy glow on the whole room. I glance over to my left, checking to make sure I was still sharing the bed. Luckily, I was. My dark eyes meet a wide pair of magenta ones. Before I can say anything, I receive a huge, wet kiss from my fiancée. I prolong it, wrapping an arm around her and sliding my leg around her hips. We stay like that for a long time. Then I break away, stroking Bonni's soft pink hair.

"So, Marcy… Want some breakfast?" Her question catches me off guard. I was expecting a conversation about the newest development in our relationship. But, alas, I realize that will have to wait.

"How about some crepes?" I ask. Bonnibelle's crepes are the best, especially with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Sounds good," she replies. She stands up, revealing what I left her in last night. My stomach tingles knowing that she is mine. I look away after realizing I'd been staring. She is just so perfect! I watch her don a long lilac-hued dressing gown and slippers. I also dress, but my taste is much darker. I wear black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. We walk down to her magnificent kitchen and whip up some batter.

"This has to be refrigerated for an hour," she says, "What do you want to do while we wait?"

I look at her mischievously and reply in a sultry tone, "It requires one less dressing gown."

**Did you like it? Please REVIEW! Tell me what I could do better, or what I did well. Everything is appreciated, except complete negativity or cussing. Thanks! **

**~Gracie**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunt

**Hello, Everyone! How's life? Mine has been going quite well, if you care to know, and I FINALLY got around to updating. What has it been? Three months? Regardless, it was too long. I'm not even going to make an excuse; there were too many weekends I spent in my pajamas, eating chocolate, watching Doctor Who on Netflix. Does anyone like Dr. Who? If you do, review and tell me if you want me to write a fic. Okay, that was waaay off topic, sorry. Let's begin. **

**WARNING: Fairly creepy… not too bad, but it's definitely really dark. Don't worry, it'll all be okay ****~Gracie**

**Chapter 6: Hunt**

_**Bonni's POV**_

My head pulses nauseatingly, and I lean over to expel the contents of my tiny stomach. Convulsions rack my body, pushing me into a hysteric wreck.

"Shhh, Bonnibelle. It'll be alright. Just relax…"

The voice is familiar, but I can't quite place it. It is all too familiar; that strong, masculine tone with an underlying note of suffering and grief. So are the calloused hands that run up and down my bare arms. What do I have to cover me? Where is my royal gown? I can barely tell, for every nerve in my body screams in pain, every sensation is overwhelming. Finally my frantic fingers find fabric. It is rough and threadbare, and just barely long enough to cover my knees.

"Now, now, you don't think I would be indecent, would I? Always the best for my royal highness, my beautiful sweet."

Rot and sweat fill the air with such an acridity I nearly faint. My own vomit is matted in my hair and on my rags.

"Who are you? Where…where is….Where is Marcy?" Words struggle out of my dry mouth, which tastes like death and bubblegum.

"Oh, Marcy, Marcy, Marcy. IS SHE ALL THAT YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?"

He delivers a sharp smack across my cheek, eyes cold and heartless. Then those blue irises melt into liquid pools of admiration.

"What about me, Bonni? Can you love me?"

Once again, it is hard to form my meager little comment, but I push out,

"I dunno, I'm getting married. D'you know that? I'm gonna be a WIFE, maybe a mommy. I'm only eighteen…"

I battle incoherence vehemently, but still my words are slurred and my eyelids droop. Another pummel to the face awakens me a bit.

"If I can just…She'll pick me…I'm a hero... cheap vampire…" His eyes flash over to me, then to something covered by a ragged tarp. His mutters float in the stagnant air, ominous threats and promises of my demise. He takes off his black mask, and I gasp. Before I can do anything more, he deviously asks me,

"Princess, how would you like to take a trip?"

_**Marcy's POV**_

It's been four days, seven hours, and eighteen minutes since I awoke to a world without my fiancée. Clocks mock me everywhere I go, each one teasing me with the minutes we should have spent together. The kidnapper came in the night, killing Peels and Bruiser, Bonni's most trusted Banana Guards, and injuring many candy people, even poor Peppermint Butler in his desperate attempt to protect her. And what did I do? Oh, me, little miss Vampire Queen, with her lethal axebass and her legions of the undead? I, the high and mighty Marceline, slept through the murder and the felony and the treason. That evil person stole _my_ Bonni from my horrid, useless arms.

The kidnapper was clothed in black, his face hidden by a mask that revealed only a strand of hair and his eyes . Blonde hair, blue eyes, according to Peppermint Butler. Now I sit on a plump white cushion in front of Bonni's candy Butler. His frail little form is void of an appendage. His left arm is missing, detached by a clean sweep of a demon blood sword. The wound still hisses and rejects each form of treatment. I've been down here for ages, trying to help with other and talking to my friend. Poor Peppermint Butler sheds a tear or two before struggling to get out a single word.

"Finn."

Everyone in the room quickly draws in breath. We've all known since the kidnapping who the offender was, but no one wanted to say it. Finn was our friend, our hero. In times of darkness, he rose up and defeated the evil like a superhero. He used his wit, strength, and a loving heart to bash the demons and the wrongdoers. His greatest strengths betrayed his identity in this attack. The flawless tactics, the expert swordsmanship, the seamless escape. His small slips of using a recognizable weapon and not concealing his appearance well enough sealed the deal.

For a minute, I keep quiet. Then I whimper,

"I'm going to squash that boy like an insignificant slug."

Tears pour down my face in an unending cataract of indignity. My immortal heart is crippled and black. Bonnibelle Bubblegum is going to be my wife. She is the sun in my days and the spring in my step. She completes me to no end, and in our short time together, I knew I wanted to be with her forever. Forever will not be kept from me. Finn is going down.

Before anyone can even react to my threat, I grab my ever-present axe-bass and sling it over my shoulder. I bare my glistening fangs and I snarl,

"Let's go get Bonnibelle."

_**Bonni's POV**_

Jake's big shoulders cradle my feeble body. He smells of sweat and grime, and the stench of my previous environment. Finn rides on his head, laughing like a mad man. Violent sobs rack my body, though I stifle them, for each noise solicits a worse punishment from my captor. Rough, dry leather binds my wrists and ankles. My whole body is dirty and violated, and is perpetually scratched by the coarse fabric that serves as a sort of frock. Even my consciousness suffers.

**A/N: I did some research( solely on Wikipedia ****) on hallucinogens, to make the story more accurate(such as Bonni's reaction and sciency knowledge). I have selected a drug that lines up with the story and would make sense. DISCLAIMER: I am not suggesting use of this illegal substance, in fact I discourage it. Please do not go out looking for it, you will be arrested. Or, you could die if you do happen to try it. I am not responsible for any drug use, nor do I endorse or participate in it. **

Judging by my symptoms of hallucination, tightness in the chest and throat, and purplish skin tone(suggesting circulatory issues), Finn has been drugging me with the poison of the toad _Bufo alvarius_. Even my constant nausea and imminent vomiting suggest it. Where he got it, I don't know, and when and if I will recover… is also a mystery.

The sun shines down brightly, but is covered by the rainbow of polka dots dancing across my eyes. Everything seems to weigh down on me like an elephant. The minutes tick by slowly, and once again, bile forces its way up my esophagus. It pools in Jake's yellow hair and seeps down to his skin. It is just one puddle of many. The dog reacts instantly, sending an overgrown paw to scratch it out of his dense fur.

"Come on, Finn, stop making her puke. Will you at least give her something to do it in so she doesn't get it all over me? I didn't even want to go through with this in the first place, and here I am, carrying your hostage for you. Did I ever get a please? No, I don't think so…"

Jake continues his rambling, and with each sentence, Finn's face grows redder and more contorted. Finally, Finn snaps, going crazy on his best friend. There are punches, and kicks, and bites and pinches, but Jake just continues his jog. I think he may just be immune to his brother's outbursts by now. By the time Finn's little episode is over, I am slipping past the cusp of uncomfortable sleep once again.

When I awaken, the haze is gone from my vision, and clarity slowly inhabits my mind once again; cobwebs erased and moonlight shining through. I'm in a new holding facility, much more clean and orderly than before. My stomach is still in a state of unrest, however, and I promptly lose whatever I may have had in there. All there is room for me to think about is food and water. My throat screams for water, and my torso bares my ribs. Waves of pain crash over me. I realize I haven't relieved myself since I woke up in captivity. How long has it been? A day or two?

As if he could smell my fear, Finn's little black shoes appear in front of my eyes. He sets one on top of my ear, pressing my head into the stone beneath my head.

"Well, well, well, Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum. Where's your little entourage? Where's your MARCY to save you? Huh?"  
I maintain a clear tone as I state carefully, "I'm sure they're looking. You really are intelligent, Finn. You could have me anywhere. Even I don't know my whereabouts."

"Oh really, PB? You don't recognize your own castle? Your own laboratory? I'm sure they would have checked here, those other "smart" people you hire. Isn't five days enough time? Surely 120 entire hours is plenty?" he asked with a façade of innocence.

It takes me a second to digest this information. In the castle? How could that be? I had a full-time lab team working down here to find a cure to tooth decay in cellulose-based life forms… Where are they while I suffer? I berate myself- they're probably out looking, bless them.

"Finn, what do you want from me? Money? Power? Knowledge? I could get you that, and so much more. I think you need help. You're not acting yourself."

"What do I want? What do I want? All these years, and you finally ask about me. It's always what you want," he says, and then continues in a mocking imitation of my voice, "Oh, Finn, it's the Ice King… or… Oh, Finn, would you get me this or that or blah, blah, blah? NO, PRINCESS, NOT ANYMORE. It's my turn to take what I want!"

He removes his foot from my temple and I sigh in relief.

"What was that, Bubblegum? A sigh? Too tired of my little ramblings to stay awake?"

"No, no, Finn, it's just that-"

"It's just what," he asks, "Just a little hungry? Thirsty? Well, tell ya what Princess, how about some dinner?"

"No, Fi- Wait what? Dinner? Ummm, okay," I say, too fatigued and in pain to argue.

In minutes, he has the lab table set with a white lace tablecloth, fine china dishes, silverware and champagne glasses. He pours me a glass of the bubbling beverage, and in my thirst, I chug the entire thing in seconds. More champagne follows, and more and more until my brain is fuzzy again. No matter, my thirst is quenched. I dazedly reach into the two-tone green backpack from which he procured all of this stuff, and I get a warm pot of mashed sweet potatoes smothered in maple syrup, just how I like them. My drunken brain and starved stomach encourage me to shove the entire bowlful in my mouth. The potatoes are like candy, and it gets my blood sugar pumping again.

Things are starting to look good for me. I'm full and my thirst has been diminished. All I need is a bathroom.

"Finn, I needa bafwoom, like prettysoon, kay?" My words are slurred and smashed together, but I don't care.

"Okay. But be quick, okay?" He seems relatively normal now, and I feel a little bit better. I'm at home here.

I stumble into the restroom and relieve myself. I wash my hands, then look up at the mirror. For a second, it doesn't register that it's even a person that I'm looking at. My face is hollow and gray. My eyes are bloodshot and are adorned with deep purple bags. My cheeks are empty and lifeless, and the bones stick out drastically. My lips are chapped and shriveled, and my mouth is surrounded by bits of potato and syrup. My hair is matted into a wild jungle of sick-covered globs of bubblegum. Things don't look so good for me anymore.

Water. Water is what I need. I splash it onto my face, but it doesn't get better. I walk back into the lab, and look at Finn.

I choke, "Shower?"

He looks at me like I'm just a savage, or a cockroach, I'm not sure which. He drawls out, "Fine, if you absolutely must."

I climb into the Sciency Shower, close the door and draw the curtain. I drop my rags and cringe at the sight of my detestable body. My ribs jut out over the cavern that is my stomach. Hips that were once curvaceous and lovely sag and my legs are spindly and dirty. With much fright, I run my beaten fingertips over my skin, which is covered in scratches and bruises from my abuse.

"Are you gonna start the water or just stand around in there?" Finn shouts.

In response I pull the handle and jump back from the frigid liquid. As it warms up, I slowly enter its heavenly freshness. I realize it's been days since I felt the relief of any type of hygienic activity. It's just been sickness and drugs and terror. The water runs over my broken body like a gift from Glob, cleansing and soothing me. I scour every inch of my skin with vigor, ridding myself of dirt and puke. When I'm sure I've made some progress, I pour some soap on a loofa and scrub even more. I bask in the energized feeling and scent of strawberries.

Now it's time for my hair, which cascades down my back in a forest of knots. I load it with conditioner and start at the bottom, taking care to rid it of each bump and bit of crust. When I can successfully comb it from head to foot, I shampoo out the rest of the dirt and grease, until it is restored to its previous soft and gummy state.

My ragged dress also needs freshening up. I set it on the floor of the shower and rub it with soap. It sustains little damage from the vigorous activity, and I am finally satisfied with its level of cleanliness. I shut off the water and wring out the excess liquid from my clothing. The shift is damp, but clean, and I put it back on carefully. Towels are kept in a little compartment to the side, and I dry my visible skin and wrap the cloth around my hair like a turban. Then I leave the shower to face Finn.

"You look…clean," he remarks.

"Well, that's what a shower is for, right?" I say with a smirk. Now that my head is clear and I'm a bit stronger, I'm feeling more like a princess and less like a prisoner.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, Bubbles. You're still my captive. You are aware of that, correct? And, while I have control, I can punish you in any way I would like. You got that?"

As he talks he strides progressively closer to me. Now I'm not so sure of myself. He whips out a syringe full of the drug he'd been giving me.

"Finn, please, don't go there. I will comply. You are… my master."

When he is just inches from my face he says, "Now that's what I like to hear," and presses his lips to my neck. That is a place only Marcy should be kissing. I cry out, loud, and he slaps me.

"Hush, now, my pet, or they'll find us out. Princess-Hero relationships _are_ strictly forbidden," he purrs before he focuses his attention on suckling on my jaw.

His kisses trail up to my lips, where he forces entry. I scream again, thinking of this betrayal of Marceline, my one and only lover. He bites on my lip, and it splits open, forcing sugary liquid cellulose blood to my face. The pinkness splatters down onto my clothes. His hands feel around my lithe frame, settling on my lower back. Strong fingers grip my pink flesh and pull me closer to him, forcing our entire bodies together. He pulls away from the forced kiss to start pulling at the bottom of my only covering frantically.

From there, it goes into slow motion. The door of my laboratory smashes down easily, and from it emerges a flash of grey skin and oil-black hair. Finn races to his pack for his signature demon blood sword, but is first flung across the room into a wall. I look at my savior. Marceline. She came. I knew she would. She beats Finn mercilessly. His face becomes broken and battered. His nose is misshapen, many teeth are missing, and his eyes are blossoming with blues and purples and yellows.

"Stop," I plead.

She looks at me like I'm a madwoman.

"Stop?" She says. "Stop? Oh, yeah, sure, just let the man go who nearly defiled and killed you. HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME, BONNI. You're my fiancée. I'm gonna marry you, we might have kids, be grandmas. And he almost stopped that from happening." Marceline is crying and choking on words. She's exposing herself to me, to Finn, to the Banana Guards who followed her in. This vulnerable side is just so… odd. Marcy? Cry? Over something that didn't even end up happening? I love her so much.

"Yes, I'm telling you to stop. Because you are so much more than a killer, Marcy. You're a fiancée. You're going to be a wife, and a mommy and a grandma. You're an artist and a musician and a daughter. You're mine Marcy. You don't have to kill him to get revenge. My dungeon, my rules, right? Maybe he can spend some time with the Lich snail."

Marcy signaled to a Banana, and he threw her some handcuffs. She jerked Finn's arms behind him and said, "I'm telling my daddy on you."

**SO, I hope that was worth the wait. I tried to make it a little longer, and I really enjoyed writing it, even though it was waaay darker than the rest of the chapters. Don't worry, Finn and Jake will return in a more complicated way, things will be fine…or will they? As always, please review, and Happy Holidays, and for many, Happy New Year as well!**

**~Gracie**

_s_HiHiKn


End file.
